


Say It Again

by Thiam is the Reason (Victorias_Secret13)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anchors, IED, Liam's IED, M/M, Saying I Love You, Theo Raeken is Liam Dunbar's Anchor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2019-11-12 23:17:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18020360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victorias_Secret13/pseuds/Thiam%20is%20the%20Reason
Summary: "Now in the quiet of Theo’s steady breathing, Liam has the courage to quietly mutter, 'I love you.'His proclamation in a timbre only slightly louder than a whisper thanks to his supernatural abilities but poor Theo is fast asleep and cannot hear him say it anyways. And it’ll stay that way for as long as he can keep it that way, Liam thinks to himself as he too drifts off to sleep."Or the one where Liam loses control of his IED and confesses his love for his anchor five times but poor Theo is fast asleep each time. And one time he tells him when he thinks Theo is asleep and Theo hears.





	1. The One where Brett Royally Pisses Liam Off [Because Brett Teases Liam about Theo]

1\. The One where Brett Royally Pisses Liam Off [Because Brett Teases Liam about Theo]  


Liam has IED _and_ he’s a werewolf. Which is so _not_ conducive to being a senior in high school who is captain of the lacrosse team. Luckily for him though, there exists these thing called anchors. Anchors are people or objects that help bring the human side of the werewolf back without needing the physical harm of clenching their nails into their skin so deep their healing powers almost don’t work on the puncture wounds.

Liam’s anchor used to be Hayden, but once she left, it’s like his connection to her did as well. Suddenly he wasn’t missing her as much as he used to and she wasn’t his first and last thought everyday. Suddenly that position was given to someone else.

Theo— _used-to-be-evil Theo_ — was suddenly the one who held that honour in Liam’s books. Not everyone in the pack was okay with that, they still aren’t actually. But the one person whose opinion does matter in Liam’s eyes, approves. So if Scott can forgive and move past, then eventually the rest of the pack will too. Except maybe Stiles, he is a lot harder to impress once you’ve been in his bad graces.

But Theo has taken his job as Liam’s anchor in stride. He’s always there for him, even when Liam isn’t always there for him back. Like the time Liam found out Theo had been sleeping in his truck the entire time he’d been back from hell. Instead of bringing Theo with him, he just ran off to get permission from his mother for Theo to stay with them. But Theo mistook that as his way of not caring and tried to run off. Liam had only just gotten back in time to stop his anchor from leaving with a few minutes to spare.

Liam’s anger really has seen improvement since Theo moved in with the Dunbar-Geyers.

Sleeping with his anchor usually does the trick for Liam to keep his IED outbursts under control, and no, not _sleeping_ together, just sleeping. No funny business. Though the more the ex-evil chimera blushes whenever Liam teases him, the more Liam wishes some funny business were to happen.

However, this particular day, Theo was stuck in detention for making a snarky comment towards Coach Finnstock. Coach snapped that if he kept up with his comments, he’d land in a week’s worth of detention because it was only a Monday and Coach wasn’t having any of Theo’s sass, especially from a student who wasn’t a lacrosse player. So of course, Theo just had to snip back that he may not be on a sports team, but he was the Biology Club’s President, in the National Honour Society, and on track to being valedictorian, despite being held back a year (but only if he beats out Mason, because their best friend is also freaky smart).

So Theo is in detention when the scrimmage with Devenford Prep is starting and Brett fricken Talbot starts pushing Liam’s buttons.

It starts when he intentionally trips Liam with his stick. A smirk on his face as he sweetly (almost with a saccharine oozing tone) tells Liam. “Sorry. It slipped.”

 _Yeah. Slipped my ass_ , Liam thinks. He just grumbles instead, but ultimately let’s it go. It’s only been five minutes in the game. He can do this. He doesn’t need Theo for every little problem with his anger that he has.

The third time that the stick _slips_ is when the first growl escapes. Teeth baring and mouth snarling, Liam has to be pulled away to the side by both Nolan and Corey— more so the latter than the human.

A few deep breaths later and he’s back to playing normally in his usual position.

“Well, well, well. Welcome back, _Dumb_ bar. Where’s your little pet? Theo, I believe his name is. He’s pretty hot.” Brett teases, smirk wider than normal. It’s almost as if he knows he’s playing with fire.

Blue eyes turn gold, teeth sharpen into a wolf-like snarl, fingernails dig into broken skin to keep himself human. He can do this. He doesn’t need Theo for everything.

“I’d love to see what damage my nails could do as he writhes under me, moaning my name. Maybe he’d like that too… oof.”

Liam leaps from his spot and is tackling the “douchebag” to the ground faster than Brett could even finish his thoughts. Liam starts throwing punches like he would at the dummies from anger management. Liam has had enough of Brett’s trash talking and foul playing. He doesn’t even care that the coaches are yelling at them and their teammates are trying to pull him away from the bastard. He can’t stop though, Brett took it way too far when he started to talk about Theo. Trip and tease Liam all he wants, fine, but the thought of Theo actually dating a douchebag and doing things with the likes of Brett sent Liam broiling over the edge.

Suddenly, just as Liam’s bruised and bloodied fist was about to come down again on Brett’s equally bruised and bloodied face, a soft hand plucks Liam’s fist back and strokes soothingly over his knuckles. Theo really knows how to assuage Liam’s anger because suddenly Liam is no longer sitting on Brett, instead he’s wrapped up in the chimera’s arms. Soft sobs rack through Liam’s body and he can already feel the cuts healing so he knows Brett will be fine too. 

Theo just rocks him back and forth in his arms, making shushing noises and cradling Liam’s head in his chest.

The coaches cancel the rest of the scrimmage and gave Liam a two day suspension. Brett is clearly loving all the attention this fiasco is getting him. Loving the attention a certain ex-hunter is giving him as he checks over Brett’s face for any lasting damages.

Eventually, once everyone is finally gone from the field. Theo persuades Liam to stand. “Come on, Little Wolf. Let’s go home.” He holds out his hand for Liam to take again, which of course Liam does so.

When they get back to the Dunbar-Geyer household, Jenna’s eyes widen at the sight of her bloodied son. It’s Theo who gently shakes his head to warn her not to ask right at that moment. He gently steers the distraught Liam to his own bedroom and then helps him strip. Liam manages to put his own pyjamas on, but when he goes to crawl in bed, Theo starts moving toward the door.

“No,” Liam whines out as he grabs the older boy’s hand again, almost wincing at how pathetic he sounds to his own ears. “Please stay.”

“I wasn’t leaving, Little Wolf. I was just going to go put on my own PJs.” He gives Liam’s hand a squeeze. “Okay?”

Liam nods and of course Theo is true to his word. He hasn’t lied since the whole Dread Doctor scenario. In fact, since coming back from Hell, Theo is almost like a new person. Like the person Liam fell in like with, instead of a charming persona to fool everyone.

Theo climbs into the full sized bed and although the bed had plenty of room for them to sleep in their own space, he gravitated towards Liam, snuggling into his chest and closing his eyes. The closer he was, the calmer Liam was. That was the sad truth because Liam really didn’t want to need him, but he did. Theo was his anchor, his ties to humanity. He was the only one who could keep him in line. He was also the only one that Liam has fallen hard for.

Hayden was a fleeting love, burning hot and quick like a supernova explosion. But Theo… Liam loved Theo like he needed the sun to stay warm. Or oxygen to breathe. Liam needed Theo to stay his anchor though so he’d never act on any of his feelings. His friendship was too important to risk over some strong feelings of love.

Now in the quiet of Theo’s steady breathing, Liam has the courage to quietly mutter, “ _I love you_.”

His proclamation in a timbre only slightly louder than a whisper thanks to his supernatural abilities but poor Theo is fast asleep and cannot hear him say it anyways. And it’ll stay that way for as long as he can keep it that way, Liam thinks to himself as he too drifts off to sleep.


	2. The One where Stiles Grates Liam’s Every Last Nerve [Because Stiles sneers at Theo]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Stiles rolled his amber eyes. “Shut up, Theo, I never asked you. What are you even doing here, Theo? Nobody wants you here—”_
> 
> _“Stiles.” Derek cut his boyfriend off before he could do anymore damage._
> 
> _“Shh, Derek, it’s fine. I’ve got this.” Stiles flailed his lanky arms around. “Theo, here, doesn’t feel anything… because he’s a sociopath. He can’t feel real emotions, which is why he was okay with just killing Liam’s French teacher.”_
> 
> _Theo’s whiskey brown eyes filled with unshed tears as he let Stiles’ words sync in and he took a shaky breath, ready to defend himself._
> 
> _“That’s _enough_ ,” Liam snarled instead, eyes flaring gold and teeth baring sharp, pointy canines. “Theo does have feelings and _I_ want him here. I will always want him here.”_
> 
> _Theo’s sharp intake of breath came as a surprise to Liam. Did he not know how much he’s cared for? Liam would lay down his life if Theo were to need him to._

2\. The One where Stiles Grates Liam’s Every Last Nerve [Because Stiles sneers at Theo]

Pack meetings were always kind of awkward whenever the older members were back from college on break, or whatever.

The puppy pack had been doing fine on their own, meetings once a week on Saturdays. Their meetings consisted of forming a circle and debriefing their section of patrol that each had been given. Then immediately following the formality of it all, they would pile up in a cuddle fest and watch two movies that the two weekly designated pack members would pick. Usually without fail Theo would choose anything with a horror aspect, Lori liked musicals, Brent went for action, Nolan would pick a rom-com, Mason liked sci-fi, Corey consistently chose comedies, and Liam would recycle 80’s movies like they were going out of style. Nobody complained about choices as long as they weren’t skipped over. Pack nights were familiar. Pack nights were for them to enjoy each other’s company without the stress of school and to decompress from the staggering problems discussed during meetings.

But with a recent incident involving a new magical creature that maims and eats its victims until they have become unrecognisable and with none of the puppy pack able to figure it out, the rest of the pack was called in, albeit reluctantly, to help.

Stiles was the first of the OG pack to arrive and the first thing they were ordered to do was to hit the books so they could research as much as possible because— as Stiles pointed out— “This creature has to be written down somewhere. It couldn’t just be new, folklores were out there for a reason, you know?”

“You think we didn’t try that?” Liam had questioned, feeling as if the OG pack really thought they were incapable of figuring this out on their own. Liam tried holding in his anger, he did his 4-7-8 breathing technique, but it wasn’t until Theo came to stand by and grab hold of his hand that Liam was able to calm down and not bite Stiles’ head clean off his lithe body.

So hit the books they did. It payed off in a way because in the end, Lydia found a creature that matched their descriptions perfectly, to a T.

“It’s called a Arabian ghoul, that takes on the form of a hyena-like creature,” she read out loud to everyone. “They feed on the flesh of the dead, just like you said, by luring their victims to someplace abandoned and killing them. Then they take the form of the body they partake on, but tend to stay in their hyena form. This means they could be anyone right now.”

Scott’s brows furrowed as he thought about the creature. “So how do we tell when a person is a ghoul?”

“Well they only eat human flesh and if they go too long without it, they become less human. That’s all the folklore really says on it.”

“And how do we stop it?” Liam asked, curious now.

“Decapitation.” Lydia responded without missing a beat.

So one decapitated ghoul later, the entire pack— Puppy and OG alike— were in Liam’s living room, trying to debrief and wrap their heads around what just happened that night. What did happen was everybody paired up and went looking for the ghoul. Lucky for Liam, he of course got mad at Theo at one point and went off on his own. This is how the ghoul found him. Yeah, not the other way like everyone had planned, but it worked nonetheless. So Liam was by himself in an empty alleyway and then all of a sudden, he wasn’t alone anymore. Suddenly, Mr. Beauregard was in front of him asking if he was alright, if he was by himself, and if he needed a ride home. Liam decline gently, thanking his French teacher for the offer, but saying he was waiting for Theo to come back and he’d give him a ride. The French teacher grew a lewd smile on his face and started ranting that he hadn’t had werewolf in such a long time and it was so lucky that he ran into Liam the way he did. _Great._

Liam had stuttered out a question of what Mr. Beauregard was even talking about when it hit him that this was the ghoul and Mr. Beauregard must have been one of the earlier victims. _Great, just friggin’ fantastic_ , Liam thought. And as Mr. _not_ -Beauregard enclosed Liam into the dead end of the alleyway, Liam suddenly let out a warning howl and hoped to God that the rest of the pack heard him.

Whilst the rest of the pack did feel his distress in the pack bond, only Theo heard Liam’s cries and rushed to where he left the younger boy. Coming back to the alley, he stopped dead in his tracks as he sees Mr. Beauregard, the school’s French teacher, cornering Liam with a malicious grin on his face. Theo lets out a roar of his own to warn that he was not playing around when it came to Liam’s wellbeing before he rushed to Liam’s aid. With one swipe of a clawed hand, he had scratched Mr. Beauregard on his back, blood seeping through his stupid button down shirt. Mr. Beauregard just laughed with glee and leered at the two boys, “Oh joy, looks like I’m going to have an absolute _feast_ tonight. Two werewolves, what a treat.”

However, Liam was now scratching at the ghoul— Mr. Beauregard, Theo guessed— to bring his attention back towards him. This gave Theo time to remember that he had thrown the machete to lie behind a dumpster in his angry haste to leave Liam by himself. Theo ducked an incoming blow and rolled towards the discarded machete, picking it up and running back to the action. Without even a moment’s hesitation, Theo swung and Mr. Beauregard’s head rolled left away from both he and Liam with a sickening _swish_ sound. Blood splatter on both boys as they blinked at one another owlishly, letting the events sync in.

Thus leading them to where they are now, in Liam’s living room discussing what happened with the rest of the pack. Stiles was quick to snort when Liam called Theo’s actions heroic.

“What?” Liam asked, “Theo was really brave.”

“I’m sure he was, but is it really bravery if he’s just executing his murderistic tendencies for the greater good?” Stiles wondered aloud.

Liam growled, but Theo held a hand on the boy’s shoulder to keep him calm. Theo then looked to Stiles as he said, “I didn’t want to do it, but that is the only way to stop the ghoul and he was going to kill Liam and myself if I hadn’t decapitated him.”

Stiles rolled his amber eyes. “Shut up, Theo, I never asked you. What are you even doing here, Theo? Nobody wants you here—”

“Stiles.” Derek cut his boyfriend off before he could do anymore damage.

“Shh, Derek, it’s fine. I’ve got this.” Stiles flailed his lanky arms around. “Theo, here, doesn’t feel anything… because he’s a sociopath. He can’t feel real emotions, which is why he was okay with just killing Liam’s French teacher.”

Theo’s whiskey brown eyes filled with unshed tears as he let Stiles’ words sync in and he took a shaky breath, ready to defend himself.

“That’s _enough_ ,” Liam snarled instead, eyes flaring gold and teeth baring sharp, pointy canines. “Theo does have feelings and _I_ want him here. I will always want him here.”

Theo’s sharp intake of breath came as a surprise to Liam. Did he not know how much he’s cared for? Liam would lay down his life if Theo were to need him to.

Mason stood up from his perch on the couch, “I want Theo here, he’s a friend, he’s family… he’s pack. And I will not stand for you treating him in this manner of cruelness.”

Scott let a small smile peak on his face before it was a stony, neutral look again, “Anyone else feel the same as Mason and Liam? Stand up now?”

Theo didn’t expect many to stand, but the entire puppy pack stood and to his mighty surprise, Scott, Lydia, Malia, Jackson, Ethan, Parrish, the sheriff, Mrs. McCall, Cora, and Derek stood up as well. Everyone but Stiles had taken a stand for Theo.

The tears finally ran down Theo’s cheeks quickly as he felt the love he felt he had always been missing out on. The loyalty of pack, something steadfast that will not be broken over time because pack… well, pack is forever.

“Stiles will never trust me again. Even with the support of the rest of the pack, I may never regain his trust. But I don’t need his as long as you never lose faith in me.” He announced to everyone in the room. Then he turned to Stiles with a small smile on his tear-stained face, “That doesn’t mean that I will never stop trying to make it up to you, though.”

Stiles, for his part, at least looked partly guilty and with a shaky breath of his own, “I still don’t trust you, you’re right about that, but I will try for everyone’s sake and that will just have to be enough for now.”

A small smile graced his tear-stained face. “That’s all I could ever ask for, Stiles.”

...

That night when Liam crawled into his bed, they faced one another, foreheads touching in an aspect of affection. Theo’s soft snores were echoing around the room and Liam smiled at the sight of a peaceful Theo. A Theo without a care in the world was the most beautiful Theo he had ever seen.

Before the darkness could completely take over, Liam whispered out, “I’m proud of you, Theo. I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so I finally finished Chapter 2, hope you like it. It was a little harder to write because I love the character of Stiles and I really wanted him to stay in character and I hope I did just that. Because I can totally see him not forgiving Theo and making snarky, cruel comments at his expense.
> 
> Happy Memorial Day, everyone!


	3. The One where Mason Gets Real [And Discusses Liam’s Feelings for a Certain Chimera]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Liam and Mason. Mason and Liam. They’ve been thick as thieves since their toddler, diaper-wearing days. Liam was the first person Mason told when he knew for sure that he was into guys and only guys in the sixth grade. Liam had laughed and said, “Well good, more girls for me.”_

3\. The One where Mason Gets Real [And Discusses Liam’s Feelings for a Certain Chimera]

_Liam and Mason. Mason and Liam._ They’ve been thick as thieves since their toddler, diaper-wearing days. Liam was the first person Mason told when he knew for sure that he was into guys and only guys in the sixth grade. Liam had laughed and said, “Well good, more girls for me.”

_They were the best of friends._

Liam was there for Mason when he came out to his parents. Although, that was kind of a moot point since his father just chuckled and his mother had a twinkle in her eyes as she smirked, “Sweetie, we know. You don’t just have those full body Justin Timberlake posters up because you enjoy his music. Liam will you be staying for dinner?”

That night, Mason’s parents had told him how proud they were of him for coming out and how proud they were of Liam for sticking by his boyfriend’s side. The laughs the two boys had at that thought were just never-ending. Mason’s parents rolled their eyes and said it was an honest mistake as Liam was always over and because Liam was there to support him coming out. But Mason told them that Liam was like a brother, Liam agreed that Mason would always be his brother.

_They were. Brothers, that is._

Mason was there in the seventh grade when Liam had gotten into a fight with an older kid and went to take a swing, but accidentally punched Hayden Romero on picture day and she punched him back in retaliation. They both had a broken nose (and suspension for three days), but Liam got the extra bonus of a black eye as comeuppance for his poor management of his anger.

_They might not be biologically related, but they were always there for one another._

Mason was also there the day Liam got his IED diagnosis in the ninth grade after he had one too many fights in school over basically nothing. His mother cried and David just held her as she shook with sobs that her baby would have such a difficult life. Mason just squeezed his hand and said, “You’re still you, you’re still Liam, my best friend.”

_And would always going to be there for one another._

Mason stuck around after Liam turned into a furry, short-tempered werewolf and kept him in the dark about for months, even when his own safety could’ve been jeopardised. When Liam did tell him, Mason took it in stride, “So does this mean you’re going to rub your butt all on my carpet? Because if so, we’ll have to housetrain you.”

_They wouldn’t ever abandon one another, even if one is trying to push the other away._

Mason was there for Liam when he was super agitated that Hayden left him and his heart was left shattered in pieces. Mason was there for him when Liam told him of the realisation that somehow Theo had become his new anchor. Theo, the ex-evil, murdering, conniving chimera. Mason just shrugged and said, “He’s not so bad now that he’s come back from Hell. I can see why he’d be your anchor. You two fight a lot, sure, but you’re good for one another. You keep each other in line. Your mutually good for one another.”

_They may fight, but they’ll always make up one way or another._

The day Mason and he have a huge fight, was pretty similar to others. It was a Monday morning in the late October of their senior year. School had just started. Homeroom was a good twenty minutes for the student of Beacon Hills High to just catch up on their sleep a bit, goof around before serious classes started, or to catch up on gossip. Luckily, Mason and he shared the same homeroom. None of the other puppies of the pack were in this room.

This morning in particular was already not a great starting day. Liam and Theo had slept separately and although Liam heard Theo having a nightmare, Theo’s bedroom door was locked so he couldn’t comfort the chimera. Liam couldn’t sleep a wink hearing Theo tossing and turning and crying out for Tara to take his heart. Liam’s own heart broke each time Theo mumbled that Tara could have it.

Mason turned to Liam with an annoyed facial expression as he snapped, “Enough. Liam. Enough is enough. You’re in love with Theo. I know it. The pack knows it. We all know it. Hell, the only one who doesn’t know it is Theo, himself. But it’s time you tell him.”

“Mason,” Liam growled with warning, “Leave me alone about this. I’ll tell him when I’m ready.”

“When Liam? When will you be ready? Because you two almost died when the ghost riders came. You almost died when the town turned on you just because you were different. And yet, you still haven’t told one another how you feel. You could die and he’ll never know how you felt.”

“Mason, enough! They’re my feelings, so I’ll tell him when I’m ready! When I’m ready, not when you’re ready for me to tell him.” He huffs loudly and realises the entire homeroom is watching him curiously with prying eyes.

Wanting to get out of the spotlight, he stands up, chair scraping obnoxiously against the linoleum floor. He doesn’t even feel bad for leaving Mason by himself. He brought it on himself.

Upset, he walks straight out the front doors and starts his long, thoughtful journey home. One hour later, he’s slamming shut the front door to his house and climbing the bedroom stairs rapidly. He knows that Mason is right. It’s not healthy keeping his feelings from Theo, but he’s just too afraid of losing his friendship with Theo that it keeps the words stuck on the tip of his tongue each time the beautiful chimera is around. Keeping his friendship is more important than these feelings he has. Even if it means the rest of his feelings eat at him.

Liam lets a few tears escape him as he thinks of his life and how he may never tell the older boy that he cares for him in a romantic way.

His pacing didn’t help because he was still seething at the thought that his best friend of over 17 years was pushing him into something he wasn’t ready to do. He wasn’t ready for the fallout if things went south when he told Theo. He wasn’t ready for the good if things didn’t go south. Liam was afraid. Simple as that.

No amount pushing from his human best friend would convince him otherwise. He was not telling Theo how he felt because he wasn’t ready for the change.

“Can you quit pacing? Jenna said you’re creating a draft,” speak of the handsome devil. Theo had a soft smirk, an almost fond smile, on his face and his eyes were dancing in mirth.

Liam automatically sat down on the bed.

“Ooh, you didn’t even put up a fight, this must be serious. What’s going on?” Theo quickly made his own spot.

“I don’t want to talk about it right now.” Is Liam’s terse, panicked reply.

“Well, okay then, Mr. Snippy. Sorry I asked. Are you okay though?”

Liam looked up now and breathed out a quick, “I’m okay. It’s nothing bad. I’m just working through some of my own shit right now and Mason won’t leave me alone about it.”

A comfortable silence enveloped the two boys and then suddenly, Theo was kicking off his shoes and laying back on the bed, arms behind his head. His foot nudged Liam in a silent invitation.

Liam lays back and allows Theo to pull him on top of him. Liam’s chin rests on Theo’s right pec and the top of his head is nuzzled perfectly in the nook of Theo’s neck. Soon enough, the two boys are drifting off to sleep. Theo first with a light snore to his breathing.

Liam gets a text message. It’s from Mason, of course.

  


_From: Brother from Another Mother_

_To: The Fast and the Furriest_

_I’m sorry, I know you’ll be ready in your own time. 💕_

  


Liam thinks about how he wants to respond. Does he forgive him so easily? The answer is yes, Mason would never intentionally push Liam into something he didn’t want to do. He was only doing it because he wanted Liam to be happy like Mason was with Corey. So with his mind made up, Liam texted back.

  


_To: Brother from Another Mother_

_From: The Fast and the Furriest_

_It’s alright, bro. No harm, no foul. Just please don’t push me into it again. I will tell him on my own eventually._

  


Liam smiles, content now that he and Mason had made up in their own way.

He looks down at the resting octopus, currently tangled all around him. Their legs were tangled together and Theo had his right arm tucked under and around Liam’s torso, the left arm was just resting gently on Liam’s upper chest. The older boy’s face was buried in Liam’s neck and he was lightly snoring again.

“I love you.” He breathes out softly.

Liam looks up at the sleeping boy and almost groans. Why can’t he just tell the boy when he’s awake?

For now though, he just snuggles deeper into the chimera’s neck and allows the darkness that accompanies sleep to wash over him like an ocean tidal wave.


End file.
